Tough Love
by Izzy
Summary: DracoGinny, written when I got sick of hearing about Gigli.


Izzy here, with my fanfic, "Tough Love," a Draco/Ginny piece that resulted from my getting sick of hearing about Ben Affleck and Jennifer Lopez(here's praying they break up before they ruin Casablanca), or, more specifically, about their god-awful movie, Gigli. So I suppose there's something here that belongs to Fox(or whoever's releasing Gigli, I can't remember who for the life of me right now), but Draco and Ginny are Rowling's. 

Tough Love   
By Izzy 

Draco Malfoy was swiftly learning that everything had it's upside. His current situation might be the perfect example of that. 

Here he was, stuck in the Weasley family home of all places, having been forced to betray his father and the Dark Lord he would have been perfectly happy to serve, making nice with Potty and his two best friends, even if it was understood by them he was only doing so out of necessity. 

Well, that and he liked Weasley's little sister. A lot. And she liked him a lot too. 

In fact, here she came now, into the smallest bedroom in the house, which they'd placed him in, and she had a wicked grin on her face. He was glad she didn't look guilty anymore. It meant she liked him more then she had, and much as he might have been loath to admit it, he liked that. 

Then he realized she was still standing there, grinning wickedly, as opposed to getting down onto the bed on top of him, as she should have done by now. Well, if she wouldn't come to him, he'd have to go to her. 

But as he started to get up from the bed, she shook her head and indicated with her hand that she wanted him to stay down. He was only confused for another second before she started walking towards him, very slowly, swaying seductively as she went. 

They'd been doing this for nearly a month now, and she had learned just how to lean over and flaunt that little smirk to make Draco feel very hot. And then she came down, straddling him and pressing her breasts against him hard. Draco let out the tiniest of moans, which was lost in a hard kiss. 

He began working on the back of her dress, but he found himself stop in anticipation as she began kissing her way across his face, her mouth feather light, almost teasing. She leaned towards his ear, he moaned again as her tongue trickled across it, and she whispered, in that heavenly voice of hers, "Gobble gobble." 

He nearly started, and tilted his head in complete confusion, which he saw reflected in her features. "Gobble gobble." she said again. "Gobble gobble?" Clearly that wasn't what she had meant to say. 

Then realization hit her, and her brow creased in anger. "Gobble gobble!" And she got up from the bed, not even noticing that her dress was partly unbuttoned, stomped to the door, yanked it open, and yelled: "Gobble gobble! Gobble gobble!" 

Then Draco realized what had happened. Ginny had warned him about the twins when they had come to visit a couple of days ago. They must have overheard them planning to meet. 

And he could hear Fred's voice. "Why Ginny, you naughty little girl." 

"Yes, getting off with an even naughtier little boy." 

"Gobble gobble!" Ginny railed, pulling out her wand. _"Gobble gobble!"_ Of course, the spell didn't work. 

"Pretty good work, don't you think George?" 

"Yep, we'll get her to behave now." 

Someone needed to lift the spell. But Ginny couldn't, Fred and George wouldn't, and the Weasleys weren't letting Draco keep his wand. She was now waving her wand, trying to get it to do something without speaking, but it was only releasing a lot of sparks. 

"Give it up, Gin, we're not taking it off if you'll hurt us right now." 

Draco got up and joined Ginny at the door. The twins were standing a little way down the corridor, smiling smugly. "Are you going to learn to keep your dirty little hands off our sister?" George asked. 

"Yeah, we don't want scum all over her," Fred added. 

In response, Draco took Ginny's wand, and said with a calm he thought very remarkable given the circumstances, _"Finite Incantatem."_

The twins' smiles vanished, and they started to flee. Draco knew immediately it was of no use. He gave Ginny back her wand and slipped back into the bedroom, to get out of the way. 

Ginny hurried after them, he heard her yell:_"Pennafollis Culun!"_

Draco grinned in delight. He knew that Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex would be able to get both twins very good, even at their distance from her. 

Minutes later she came striding back into the room. "That should teach them." She slammed the door. 

The two of them looked at each other. Nice as the twins getting their comeuppance had been, it didn't change the fact that the mood had been ruined. 

Ginny sighed and collapsed onto the bed. "Well, they can't stop me from coming in here, at least." 

Next thing Draco knew he was lying next to her, his arm around her. "Or me from doing this." 

Then he was on his back, and she was whispering in that seductive voice, "Oh surely you could do better then that." 

As it happened, Draco could, and thankfully they were not disturbed after that. 

* * *

Comments? 


End file.
